pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wynaut
| name=Wynaut| jname=(ソーナノ Sohnano)| image=360Wynaut.png| ndex=360| gen=Generation III| evofrom=None| evointo=Wobbuffet| pronun= wie-NOT | hp=95| atk=23| def=48| spd=23| satk=48| sdef=23| total=260| species=Bright Pokémon| type=' '| height=2'00"| weight=30.9 lbs| ability=Shadow Tag| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Wynaut is the pre-evolution of Wobbuffet. Wynaut has the Pokédex number 360. Wynaut is one of the few Pokémon that cannot deal direct damage with a move. It is a -type Pokémon. It can evolve into Wobbuffet starting at level 15. Appearance Wynaut is small and is blue in color, it also has a black tail that was an eye on it. Wynaut evolves to Wobbuffet. Many people consider it to be cute. It looks like it's wearing a skirt and it has small circle shaped feet. It's ears are large and are so long they can touch the ground. It doesn't have any teeth when it smiles. Game Info Game Locations |rubysapphire=Mirage Island |rsrarity=Always |emerald=Mirage Island |erarity=Always |fireredleafgreen=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Wobbuffet with Lax Incense |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 2 |bwrarity=Swarm }} Pokédex Entries |ruby=Wynaut can always be seen with a big, happy smile on its face. Look at its tail to determine if it is angry. When angered, this Pokémon will be slapping the ground with its tail. |sapphire=Wynaut gather on moonlit nights to play by squeezing up against each other. By being squeezed, this Pokémon gains endurance and is trained to dole out powerful counterattacks. |emerald=A Wynaut loves to eat sweet fruits. It cleverly picks fruits using its earlike arms. They gather in fruit gardens, drawn by the fragrance. |firered=It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. |leafgreen=It tends to move in a pack with others. They cluster in a tight group to sleep in a cave. |diamond=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |pearl=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |platinum=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |heartgold=It tends to move in a pack. Individuals squash against one another to toughen their spirits. |soulsilver=It tends to move in a pack. Individuals squash against one another to toughen their spirits. |black=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. |white=It grows stronger by pushing up against others en masse. It loves eating sweet fruit. }} Origins Wynaut's name clearly comes from the words "Why not". This is likely due to its fun-loving nature. Trivia *It is one of few Pokémon to only learn counter attacking moves such as Counter and Mirror Coat. *It is the only Pokémon found on Hoenn's Mirage Island. *Wynaut appear in Season 4 of the Pokémon Anime before the Hoenn Region. It shares this trait with Kecleon. *Wynaut is one of the 2 Pokèmon you can get in Pokèmon Fire Red and Leaf Green without trading from Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald. The other Pokèmon you could get is Azurill. Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line